Currently, in the aspect of POS application development, traditional development languages, such as C/C++ and JAVA, are still carried on as before both in China and abroad; in interface development, the character interface development mode is adopted mostly even after the popularization of color screens.
A current POS application development method is as follows: a technician adopts C language to develop and debug in a personal computer (Personal Computer, PC), obtains an expected application, releases and verifies the application artificially, and then uploads the application to a terminal management system; a POS downloads the application from the terminal management system.
However, releasing and verifying the application, and uploading the application to the terminal management system require manual intervention, which costs much time and prolongs the development cycle of the application.